1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for playing media and method of setting the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enabling an application to set a JMF (Java Media Framework) player using specific resources.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the rapid development of digital broadcasting enables digital broadcasts of high image and sound quality via various broadcast media including terrestrial broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, cable broadcasting and the like. And, the broadcasting stations and cable broadcast providers introduce data broadcast services capable of providing various kinds of additional information together with broadcast programs.
Data broadcasting includes an end-to-end interactive personalized solution that provides Internet, e-commerce services and the like, living information such as broadcast program associated information, weather forecast, news, traffic information and the like, and the conventional broadcast programs.
A broadcasting station provides broadcast programs and ancillary data contents and a data broadcast receiver provided with an access card enables Internet communications. So, users can be sufficiently provided with specific information. For instance, a user is able to check characters, historical backgrounds and the like by accessing Internet while viewing a historical program. And, a user is able to check personal history of singers or athletes while viewing an amusement or sports program.
Owing to the data broadcasting characteristics enabling the bi-directional communications, the data broadcasting is applicable to various fields including entertainments, shopping, sports, educations, and the like. So, it is expected that the data broadcast services will be more aggressively popular. So, many efforts have been made to research and develop data broadcast receivers capable of data broadcast processing functions.
A data broadcast receiver employs Java media framework (hereinafter abbreviated JMF) to control media input signals. In the JMF, an object called a player substantially controls media signals. In particular, specific resources are automatically allocated to the player to control media signals.
However, if a player-specific resource fails to be allocated to a player, the player is unable to directly control media signals. So, in a system provided with multi-resources, an application passively operates a system in using system resources to put limitation on providing services.